<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Взамен by She_is_Hale, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070255">Взамен</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale'>She_is_Hale</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021'>WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:23:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И никто его душу рыжую не вернёт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Взамен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Невредима семья, и полная чаша — дом.<br/>
Пока солнце не сядет, Бартон уже с трудом верит, будто однажды он потерял их всех. Ведь реальны объятья Лоры и детский смех, запах скошенных трав и ужина на плите.<br/>
Но как все засыпают дома — приходит тень. Так и бродит за Клинтом в пепельной тишине, и ему не под силу больше расстаться с ней, будто выдали тень навечно взамен души — не за то, что бандитов множество порешил, проливая на чёрных улицах алый дождь.<br/>
Тень проходит меж рёбер в сердце его, как нож, стоит только и Клинту тоже сомкнуть глаза — и волочит его сквозь звёздную мглу назад, на заснеженный ненавистный ему Вормир, чтоб с обрыва кричал: «Верни мне её, верни».<br/>
До завязанных в узел связок, до хрипоты, пока камень в ладони не превратится в дым, пока собственный пульс не вытянется, как нить.</p><p>«Ты забыл, что такую сделку не отменить».</p><p>Просыпается — грудь закована в толстый лёд.<br/>
И никто его душу рыжую не вернёт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>